Ardeur Et Neige
by JetNoir
Summary: Living in Rouen, Hannibal and Clarice are deliriously happy. But a strange shadow from Hannibal's past is beginning to haunt them.
1. The Obsidion Blade

**Note:** My slightly belated Valentine's Day fic. Half my brain is screaming: 'Don't do another story, you don't need yet another one!' The other half was screaming the opposite - and I'm sure you can guess which half won. I had this idea a while ago, and kept playing around with it - besides, I've wanted to do a romantic story for ages, so I couldn't resist! And it's a nice break from my Revenant stories to boot! The title itself, is one of the most common fan fiction titles 'Fire and Ice', however it translates as 'Flame and Snow' which I thought sounded nicer. Ardeur also has a duel meaning - as well as flame, it can mean 'to consume', so has romantic connotations as well. The story follows on from the novel canon.

**ARDEUR ET NEIGE**

**a Hannibal fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER ONE: The Obsidian Blade

Fire and Ice.

Flame and Snow.

They are opposites, differing elements - both as powerful as the other - each with the ability to cancel the other one out.

Fire might melt ice, but the resulting flood would extinguish the flames, and the remaining water would seep away into the earth, and vanish forever.

Clarice Starling and Dr Hannibal Lecter are opposites, bound together by love, and need.

Violence is no longer an immediate part of their lives; though it forever haunts them, a shadow on their souls.

--

Rouen

Hannibal Lecter raised his hand, and wiped sweat beading on his brow.

"Good," he said, smiling slightly, "you really are becoming quite good."

"Well it isn't easy, I can tell you that," sighed former Special Agent Clarice Starling, "and your are a cruel taskmaster!"

"Moi?" smiled Hannibal, mock innocence appearing in his maroon eyes.

"You," said Clarice, "would you like to go again?"

Hannibal smiled, and adjusted his sword, raising it slowly.

"En garde," he whispered, as Clarice got ready. Suddenly, before she had raised her own sword, he struck, sword lunging outwards. Clarice parried clumsily, her blade being knocked downwards. In anger, she overreached, catching Hannibal by surprise, driving him to the defensive. She struck three more times, before Hannibal nimble darted back, dodged a sweep, and while Clarice tried to recover after swinging to far, Hannibal used the flat of his blade to knock the sword from Clarice's hand.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her wrist furiously, and stooping to pick up the sword…but was stopped by Hannibal, who held his sword to her throat.

"You know," he said, "if this were real, you could be dead by now."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face," she murmured, "again?"

"Why not?"

--

Washington, D.C.

Even though it was the middle of the day, the room was almost completely dark. The curtains were drawn tighter than Ebenezer Scrooge's wallet.

The woman, who was of investigate age, sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, glasses covering her eyes. In her lap was a long piece of black cloth, which she carefully unfolded. Within the cloth was an object so dark, it put the cheap darkness of the night to shame. It was shaped like a knife, and seemed so brittle that a single breath might shatter it into a million pieces.

With another cloth - of the same black cloth that covered the blade - she carefully began to clean it.

--

Rouen

With a painful scream, Clarice brought her sword down with a clash that sent sparks flying. She dropped the sword, but Hannibal barely kept his grip, down on one knee, the sword above his head.

"Fine," Clarice grumbled, "you win. Are you going to propose now?"

"No," smiled Hannibal, placing his sword carefully on the floor, "but I do get to claim my prize."

"Is that all I am to you?" asked Clarice, "A prize?"

"Maybe," he said, raising from the floor, and taking her in his arms.

He kissed her delicately, which she responded to in full, sighing deeply and contentedly. Slyly, he swept his leg out, knocking her over, but before she fell, he grabbed her, and scooped her up in his arms. Leaning over he kissed her cheek, and slowly walked out the room, Clarice reaching out, and switching out the light. Hannibal continued, to the circular staircase and climbed up them.

When at the top, he looked down at Clarice and smiled: "So how tired are you?"

"Fairly tired," said Clarice.

"Really tired?" he asked.

"Not quite," she grinned.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he slid inside, and kicked the door shut behind him.

--

Washington, D.C.

When the woman had finished polishing the blade, it didn't look shiny, in fact it seemed the opposite, as if it sucked all the light in the world into it.

She smiled, ever so slightly, and wrapped the blade up. She quickly looked at her watch (it was glow-in-the-dark), and whispered to herself: "It's time."

Getting up off the bed, she slid the knife into the hotel room safe. She shut the door, and slid the combination lock round.

She pulled on a coat, slipped it round her shoulders, opened the door - flooding the room with light - and walked into the corridor.

--

Rouen

Laying next to one another, covers and duvets wrapped around their bodies, Hannibal and Clarice kissed gently.

"You know," said Clarice, "both of us are so unique. I mean that everyone is unique…but both of us have tasted human flesh, and here we are, our lips intertwined."

"Lips intertwined…amongst other things. But do you wish to bring cannibalism into our love-lives?"

"Well not really. But we are social outcasts. Not that I regret it! But we have isolated ourselves."

"Only in truth and identity. Mr and Mrs Rice are making quite a stir in our social circles."

"We still both crave that…a sort of celebrity, or rather recognition within our peer group. Yet do we have peers."

"So you think we are peerless? Is there a little arrogance in that statement?" he said.

"Are you calling me arrogant?"

"Alright, not arrogant. Hmmm, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Your previous life. Is there anything you miss?"

"The satisfaction of destroying criminals."

"But you are a criminal. Of course, we do not see it as that. The governments of the world would destroy us both in less than a heartbeat if they could."

"I know. I miss Ardelia though. My one true friend. And I can never see her. For the rest of time.

--

J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C.

It had been a long day, and the receptionist was very tired. There had been the usual amount of crank calls, and paperwork. Long day.

She turned as the revolving doors swirled, and a woman, with long brown hair - tied in a ponytail - came in, a long coat covering her. She came through the metal detectors clean, so the guards let her pass.

The woman walked towards the receptionist, face grim.

"Hello," the woman said to the receptionist, "I would like to speak to Special Agent Ardelia Mapp. Urgent business."

"Could I please take your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Certainly. My name is Marie LeCroix."

The receptionist looked into Marie's startling maroon eyes, and started to dial the phone.

**Note:** Firstly, I must apologise, as the ending echoes Penelope S Cartwright's Lies And Misunderstandings. Sorry, Penelope, though I think our stories are heading in different directions. If not then I promise to re-write! I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **Hannibal is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the story, plus original characters to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	2. The Small Print

**Note:** Firstly, I would like to say thank you for all your lovely comments so far (on both ff and The Studiolo!), and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. The first chapter actually comprised of two separate stories I had been playing around with for around nine months, and then I came up with the idea to fuse them, then continue in a multi-chapter story (as they interlink). The recipe for Eggs Benedict is from The Joy of Cooking (I was bemused to learn we owned a copy today!), by Rombauer and Becker. Anyway, the next chapter…

**ARDEUR ET NEIGE**

**a Hannibal fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER TWO: The Small Print

Valley of the Butterflies, Portugal

1997

The café was unusually noisy, as Marie LeCroix sat, gently sipping coffee.

"Over here," she cried, standing up and waving frantically, seeing her contact, "I'm over here!"

LeCroix's contact, seeing his client's arms waving like windmill's, altered his heading, and moved towards her.

"Hi Marie," he said, his voice unnaturally soft, "how you doing?"

Marie smiled slightly: "Uncertain…I don't know what to expect either way. The fact I might have family - no matter who is strangely comforting. And this strange dream I keep having. Could it possible be real?"

"Yeah, well that's what we're here for. I've got good news, and bad news Marie. As to the subject DNA. I can confirm it matches yours. That is, up to around sixty-five percent. Which isn't exactly encouraging. We think that the subject DNA could have been compromised to a certain degree, which explains our lack of clarity. It could all be coincidence Marie. It means you're down the right track, but we can't say with _any_ certainty whatsoever. Until you figure out a way to get a clearer sample…which would certainly be difficult, considering who we're talking about, and I don't know where you could go."

Marie's face was quiet and still: "Alright, thank you. I'm grateful for what you've done. I've got the check right here, if you'll give me half a minute."

Fishing around in her bag, she drew out an already signed check, and handed it to the man.

"Thanks Marie," said the man, "I'm so sorry that we couldn't have been of any more help. And I'd better be going."

"Could I have a copy of the results?" she asked.

"Oh, of course," he said handing her a brown A4 envelope, "here you go. Well, best of luck."

He stood, and wove his way out of the café.

Marie looked into the envelope and read the results.

"Damn!" she cursed.

Rouen

present day

"So," said Clarice sleepily, "what would you like for breakfast?"

Hannibal Lecter pulled his robe more tightly around his body, and smiled, eyes glinting: "Starlight, moonbeams, and liquid gold please."

"Would you like a side-order of Rainbow with your meal sir?"

Hannibal blinked: "Fair enough. You know, why don't I cook you something? What about Eggs Benedict."

Clarice smiled, still bleary-eyed, "Yes please, my dear heart, that would be lovely."

Hannibal went to the bookcase, and picked out a copy of The Joy of Cooking, and flicked towards the 'Egg, Soufflés and Timbales' section.

"Muffins," he murmured, rooting through the Larder, "aha, Eggs. Clarice! Please grab some of that ham from the fridge. Butter. Pepper." His arms filled with ingredients, he dumped them on the cooker top, then went to the fruit bowl (in the living room), grabbed two lemons, and returned to the kitchen, to be greeted by a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like I should cook breakfast more often," he murmured, smiling contentedly.

J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C.

the previous day

Marie LeCroix had been waiting for some hours, in the lobby, before the receptionist came over:

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but we're rather over-stretched today. Special Agent Mapp will see you now."

"Thankyou," said Marie, barely hiding her boredom, and exasperation; standing up and following the receptionist up the stairs, through the metal-detector.

--

Ardelia Mapp looked at her hand, and the ring placed on the middle finger.

"Hell, girl," she whispered, "where are you?"

She looked up as the door to he office opened.

"Agent Mapp," the receptionist said, "Marie LeCroix."

Rouen

present day

Clarice bit down on the poached egg, covered in Hollandaise Sauce and smiled across the table.

"Well, it's a little rich for this time in the morning, Clarice," said Hannibal, "but are you enjoying it?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Clarice asked, "You know, some infinitely subtle attempt to make me feel a certain way. Manipulation?"

"No," said Hannibal, slightly flustered; and the seeing Clarice's bright grin, sighed, "all right, I fell head-first into that one."

"Joking aside," said Clarice, "is it healthy, all the analysing we do in our relationship?"

"I honestly don't know," said Hannibal, "but why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. You know me, Hannibal. On virtually ever level imaginable. But I don't seem to know you as well."

"There is a reason for that," said Hannibal, "or at least I think there is," but Clarice held up her hand, interrupting him.

"I know," she said.

J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C.

the previous day

"Ms LeCroix," Ardelia said, "we have been talking here for half an hour, and whenever I try and broach the subject, you avoid it. I don't wish to be rude, but I am pressed for time. What is it that I can do for you? Why did you want me in particular."

Marie sighed: "I'm sorry Agent Mapp. I don't really know how to say this. It is about your friend, Clarice Starling."

Ardelia sat bolt upright: "What do you know about Clarice?"

"I know what her location is," said Marie, "although she is not of concern of me. It is off her now-companion Hannibal Lecter. I need to approach him…but not without certain information. I need a sample of Lecter's DNA."

"But why?" said Ardelia, "This makes no sense whatsoever!"

"You see," said Marie, "I lied to the receptionist. I gave her a false name. One I have lived with all my life. But I have dreams Agent Mapp. One's in which I have another name. I have to know if it is true."

There was a deathly pause, as Marie took a deep breath:

"My name is Mischa Lecter. I believe I am Hannibal Lecter's sister."

**Note:** Well, the cat is well and truly out of the bag. The next chapter will be up soon, with a more in-depth explanation. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **Hannibal is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the story, plus original characters to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	3. Memories of Hatred

**Note:** I just want to say a huge thank you to doctor katy, for choosing the title of this chapter. My bouts of indecision can be quite frustrating at times.

**ARDEUR ET NEIGE**

**a Hannibal fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER THREE: Memories of Hatred

J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C.

Special Agent Ardelia Mapp took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"At the risk of sounding like a cliché. What?"

"I believe I am Hannibal Lecter's sister."

"How do you know about that?" said Ardelia, "it's one of the few things we've been able to keep out of all the world's media. When the FBI found out, after Lecter was first captured in the late seventies, we with the Lithuanian police, hid everything."

"You think I don't know that?" said Marie, "You think I didn't try everywhere? I even tried to have my DNA matched, a few years back, but the sample I used was corrupted. I could never find another."

"So you don't know?"

"That's where the word 'think' comes into play."

"So…so what do you want us to do?" said Ardelia, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know who I am," said Marie, "and. That's a really scary thing. It's something I hate. I have to know if I have a brother. I have to know."

"I still don't understand. Maybe I'm being a little slow on the uptake, but…"

"Let me tell you about my dream, Special Agent Mapp. Maybe then, you'll understand."

--

_When I was awake, before the dreams. I couldn't remember anything, before when I reached the age of seven. I was adopted in a Lithuanian orphanage. My name was Marie LeCroix - the orphanage was run by a French couple - and even though I was legally adopted, I kept that name. I was adopted by Americans, and brought up in California. I did well in school, and decided for a career in law. Now, I'm older than I look, and that was quite a long time ago._

_A decade ago, the dreams started. I, of course, had heard of the Chesapeake Ripper, the Dolarhyde and Gumb murders, and that an quote 'demented' end-quote psychiatrist had helped in the latter two cases, I paid it no heed. Despite my law background, I paid it no heed._

_But then the dreams started._

_It's grey. The world is grey. The earth, the sky, the people. Their are strange and alien sounds. The stench._

_The people who seem to be my 'real' parents are laying on the ground, their body's twisted, pools of blood accumulating in the grey snow. It's so cold._

_I see a hand reaching out to me, but I'm being pulled away. I'm so small, and they are so strong. This boy is moving further and further away, yet he is standing still in the mud and the rain. I don't know what's going to happen. I hear his wailing, and gnashing, and his howls of frustration._

_The men do nothing to me. They just leave me, for days on end. They laugh, and joke. They eat some meat, roasted on an open fire, and drink. What, I don't know._

_A few weeks later, they seem to let me go. At least I think it's weeks. They leave me in some city - I don't know which. The whole of Lithuania was grey after the war, and it seemed to rain…or snow every single day. It's grey and miserable._

_I stumble along the streets, lost, like so many other refugees. Alone, and cold, and frightened._

--

"That is when I wake up, Agent Mapp."

"So," said Ardelia, "you think that these are some sort of repressed memories."

"It's possible," said Marie, "then again, the human brain is a strange thing. I have to know for sure."

"So what is it that you want us for?"

"I need a DNA test. To ascertain the truth."

"And then what, Ms LeCroix?"

"If I am Hannibal Lecter's sister…then I want to kill him."

**Note:** A much shorter chapter this time - just to fill in some gaps. Next up: Memories, schemes and love. Plus lots and lots of snow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **Hannibal is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the story, plus original characters to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page (that includes links) without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	4. Field of Snow

**Note:** I would like to apologise for the long wait many of you have had for this, the penultimate chapter. I've been going through a hard time lately, but it is lovely to be writing again. Anyway… I believe we were talking about a case of revenge.

**ARDEUR ET NEIGE**

**a Hannibal fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER FOUR: Field of Snow

_Clarice,_

_Asleep, deep within Silence, she sleeps, peacefully, sweetly._

_Clarice,_

_A question:_

_Do you know how to get fire from ice? It's quite easy really. Nothing to it. Useful if you're trapped in a blizzard._

_Prophetic? Vision? Tell me, Clarice, are you dreaming?_

_Are you cold, Clarice?_

_Then please, dear Clarice, let me warm you, with the fire of our star._

_The star that is the same…_

_--_

J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C.

"Apart from the fact you've just confessed attempted murder, to a federal agent…which is a felony in itself… why would you want to murder the man you think is your brother?" Special Agent Ardelia Mapp was tired and confused, and frankly, who could blame her? There hadn't been word on her best friend for a very long time, in fact, Ardelia had become resigned to the fact Clarice had been long since digested.

"I have confessed nothing!" snapped Marie, "And I have come in good faith."

Ardelia shook her head: "No, Ms LeCroix, or Ms Lecter, or whoever you are. I must place you under arrest unto such a time when the D. C. P. D. can come to collect you."

Marie shook her head regretfully: "Then you leave me no choice, Special Agent Mapp." The pistol in Marie's hand was small, but loaded, and was pointed at Ardelia's head at point blank range. If Marie fired, Ardelia would die.

The shock on Ardelia's face was unrestrained: "How did you smuggle a weapon in here?"

"If I were you," said Marie, "I'd sack the doorman."

--

_Two Days Later_

Excerpt from Rouen local news; (English translation)

"_The American FBI, and local police are still searching for Special Agent Ardelia Mapp, of the aforementioned FBI, who is believed to be have been kidnapped from her office two days ago. Agent Mapp was currently working on a cold case, of which details have not yet been released. Agent Mapp was a close confidante and friend of Clarice Starling, whose encounters with serial killer Hannibal 'the Cannibal' Lecter ended some years ago when she herself vanished. The FBI refuse to comment on whether there is a connection. The FBI themselves are eager to interview a Ms Marie LeCroix, residence unknown, about a meeting that took place prior to the kidnapping. It is not known whether she is involved, but FBI and local police urge her to come forward._

_In other news today, a rash of car bombings in Rouen, Paris, and Toulouse have created panic and fear…"_

--

Extract from The New York Times Advertisements and Personals

To A. A. Aaron.

I have a friend of your wife. She is very easy to read, like a book, or even atlas. Come to the field - you know the one. The painting from your office. Twenty-odd years is not so long for a memory palace as magnificent as your own.

From Someone who wishes to meet you, at six p.m. twenty four hours from now.

Ta-ta.

--

Rouen

"So, this 'someone' has 'Delia." Clarice Starling was angry, pacing around the room.

"It would appear so," said Dr Lecter, in his measured tone, "and the threat is evident."

"What if this is some sort of elaborate sting operation?" said Clarice, "What if they are trying to find you. It's within the realms of possibility."

"Perhaps…but why now? Why wait so long? To lull me into a false sense of security? No, I think not. And this 'sting' revolves around you. What if I had kidnapped and killed you? I wouldn't give a damn about an FBI agent. No fun for me. And what about the long run? If I didn't come forward? The press of the countries of this world are smart. People talk, for the right price. It would have come out. And some miraculous reappearance of Ardelia, with no follow-up of the kidnap? Tad suspicious, no? I believe this to be genuine, Clarice, and if your friend means so much to you, then act we must."

"At the risk of your capture?"

"At the risk of my capture."

"But what about this attacks? The car bombs?" said Clarice.

"You mean, are they related? Interesting hypothesis. They are desperately random…almost like the elaborations of a bad liar. If they are an attempt to flush us out, they are pitiful. Not directed at us, no-one has been harmed, yet. Fear may suffice for the population at large, but hardly sufficient for the likes of us."

"The elaborations…are you comparing this person to Gumb?"

"Goodness, no. This person doesn't have any of the talent Billy pressed. But away from the past. It might be interesting, Clarice, but it will always distract you from the present. We need to see whose calling the shot's, so to speak. To find Agent Mapp. We might be walking into a trap…no, we _will_ be walking into a trap, but at least we know what we're getting in for. I would be desperately unhappy if this person would get closer. It would make an escape difficult, to say the least."

"So, we go?" asked Clarice.

"We go," said Lecter.

--

Travelling, currently above the North Sea

There were no screaming children on this flight. Hannibal, was therefore happy. Thinking, he twisted his head and gazed out of the small window. A thought struck him.

"Clarice," he said quietly, to which Clarice raised her head from her book, "dearest, do you know how to get fire from ice?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how to get fire from ice? Do you want to know?" Clarice nodded, and Hannibal continued: "If you were to get a piece of ice, and melt it in your hands into a lens. Then, using the ice-lens focus the rays of the sun, and voila. Fire."

"Handy if you're in a blizzard, I suppose," said Clarice wearily, turning back to her book. Hannibal looked at her exhausted face and sighed inwardly. Ever since they had heard the news a day ago, Clarice had been so unsure of herself. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the top of her head, and she in return, leaned into him. They were the oddest couple.

But like opposite sides of a magnetic field: inseparable.

--

Alaska

Marie and Ardelia were waiting for Hannibal and Clarice, (although, in fairness, Ardelia wasn't exactly waiting by choice.)

"Clarice!" said Ardelia, "Jesus, girl, you're alive!" She made as if to move forward, but was halted by the edge of the obsidian blade, held tightly against her throat. Clarice raised her gun, and aimed it at the knife-holding woman's head. She clicked the safety off.

"Dear, oh dear," said Marie shaking her head, "Doctor Lecter, how rude of you to keep us waiting in this freezing weather."

Dr Lecter looked slowly around the field, and the grey snow which fell heavily, creating an air of utter despair. This was not a happy place. His left eye twitched as a piece of snow fell on it, but he ignored it, and turned his attention back to the two women.

"Hello Marie," said Hannibal quietly, "it is surprising to see you again."

"Marie?" said Clarice, "Hannibal, do you know this person?"

"Of course," said Hannibal, "dear Marie, wife to Nathan, who is better known as my fifth victim."

Marie's eyes blazed with cold fury, and with the Obsidian Blade still wrapped around Ardelia's throat, she pointed a pistol at Hannibal's head.

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold," Marie said, "is this cold enough for you, Hannibal?"

"Well if it's up to your standards, Marie, I'm sure we will make do."

Hannibal didn't move visibly, but internally, his body prepared for the combat to come.

"So, Doctor Lecter," said Marie, "what do you think happens next?"

"That, Marie," said Hannibal, "is up to you…"

**Note:** To be concluded.

**Disclaimer: **Hannibal is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the story, plus original characters to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page (that includes links) without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	5. In Case of Retribution & Epilogue

**Note:** This chapter contains strong violence. Now: I believe we were somewhere in a field…

**ARDEUR ET NEIGE**

**a Hannibal fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER FIVE: In Case of Retribution

Alaska

"Up to me?" snarled Marie, "Up to me? What a fascinating, and deeply flawed concept! How dare you suggest such a thing, Doctor Lecter. You interfere with other people's lives, destroy entire families, for your own, twisted _amusement_. How dare you suggest this is up to me. You butchered my husband, and ate him! We couldn't bury his body whole, because he was in your digestive system. How dare you suggest that anyone else could ever be in control, when the case is never so. What had Nathan ever done to you? Hmmm?"

"In response to your question, Marie, Nathan never did anything to me. I always said I preferred to eat the rude, and your husband was nothing, if not civil. Sometimes I have to make do. Do I regret my actions? Regret is immaterial, and inappropriate. Regret will not bring him back. Nor will it bring my sister back. Did you use purple contact lenses, Marie? That was an especially nice touch, I thought."

"I had to bring you here," said Marie shifting the blade slightly, causing a droplet of dark blood to spill onto the pure snow, "and what better way than bait? It worked. You are proving that by your very presence."

"Quite so," said Hannibal, who with a slight twitch of his eye, turned to Clarice, who was still pointing a gun at Marie's head: "now Clarice, you've been quite silent. Do you have anything you wish to add."

"Not really," said Clarice, "more an act of commentary. Your blade, Marie, the one that absorbs light. I realise where it's from. It looked familiar, and it's been bugging me. I read the case file, for Hannibal's murders. That belonged to your husband, didn't it? Hannibal murdered your husband with it. With his own blade. That set me thinking on a tangent, with this elaborate, albeit linear game you've created. I must presume you wish to take your vengeance with that blade…ergo, you will at some point have to remove it from my friend's neck. We have guns pointed at each other, but I don't trust your hand. You've already drawn blood, any tighter and you'll crush 'Delia's windpipe. Lower the knife."

Marie cocked her head sideways, and turned it to Clarice: "Odd," she said, "I never would have anticipated such loyalty. Wait, I'm contradicting myself. You may have abandoned your friend, but here you are, to try and protect her. In a field, once painted, then hanging in this bastard's office. These is still strange, no matter how many times I get my head around it. I just want you, Doctor Lecter, to die. I'm not a sadist, it will be quick and painless. But I want peace."

She lowered the knife, but not the gun. Ardelia moved to the side, and started to walk towards the edge of the fence, after Clarice gestured her to do so with a flick of her head.

"So you want closure?" asked Hannibal. Marie nodded, and Hannibal continued: "That's _merde_, Marie, and you know it. There is no such thing as closure. Grief is never closed, it remains for all of time. It never goes away. Like my sister, whose name you stole. You're not fit to wear her name, you're no innocent. It's bloodlust, plain and simple. Admit that at least."

"As long as you die," said Marie, "I don't give a damn about what else happens." She lunged forward, dipping her head, her gun dropping downwards. Clarice fired twice, but the bullets flew over Marie's head.

The blade outstretched was aimed at Hannibal's torso, but just before it could hit, Hannibal simultaneously twisted away, and with his left arm, deflected the arm diagonally upwards. He kicked outwards, catching Marie's shin, and she barked in pain, but remained upwards.

Meanwhile Clarice kept her gun trained on Marie, but couldn't fire, for risk of hitting Hannibal.

Hannibal leaned forwards, and with his left hand, grabbed Marie's right wrist (which held the blade), and with right hand, slashed her shoulder with the harpy he had just withdrawn from his pocket. In response Marie threw her head forward, hitting Hannibal's forehead. He was knocked backwards, and lost his grip on her wrist, but recovering quickly and with the same hand from the wrist, smashed it forward, open-handed, into Marie's face. He heard a horrible crack, as Marie's nose broke inwards. Blood gushed from beneath his palm, and Marie howled. With the strength borne of those who desperate, she stabbed viciously twice, catching Hannibal in the arm both times. He didn't make a sound, except for a violent exhalation of air from between clenched teeth. Using the harpy, he sliced downwards, and penetrated the back of Marie's knife-wielding hand. In reflex, her hand opened, and the obsidian blade fell to the grey ground. Marie looked upwards, into the monster's eyes - which revealed nothing, but two, identical, dark sparks, which glittered and danced.

It was the last thing she would ever see. Hannibal's arm lashed out in a wide arc, slashing her throat. She died almost instantly, falling slowly to the ground.

Hannibal's head twisted round glancing at the two women in his peripheral field of vision.

"You might want to put that gun down," he said softly, blood on his face. Clarice did so, turning herself to Ardelia.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Ardelia, her eyes concerned.

"We came here to rescue you, Agent Mapp," said Hannibal, walking toward her, and taking the gun from Clarice, "but I know you would deny my freedom in a second."

"We're happy," said Clarice, "Ardelia, I love you, and always will. You've always been my sister. But I'm happy now, and that's how I want to remain."

"Now," said Hannibal, "I regret the pain this will cause you, Agent Mapp, but it will be brief." He raised the butt of the gun, and brought it crashing down on her temple. Ardelia fell herself, unconscious before she hit the ground.

--

_The Next Day_

Extract from Rouen local news; (English Translation)

"_Special Agent Ardelia Mapp, of the American FBI has been returned unharmed, after being missing for three days. Agent Mapp was unavailable for comment, and the FBI have released no statement, apart from to confirm Agent Mapp's wellbeing._

_Onto other news, the man who planted three car bombs, in Rouen, Paris, and Toulouse, that killed seven people has been arrested and charged today. Earlier beliefs that he was linked to Islamic Extremist's have been proved unfounded, and grossly negligent. It is now believed his goal was merely anarchy, pain, and suffering…"_

--

Rouen

"You know, I feel awful for hurting Ardelia," said Hannibal Lecter, serial-murderer, "and it's ever such a strange feeling. The only person I regretted hurting. There was no need for it, except to facilitate our escape. And I've killed people to escape, many people. Pembry. Boyle. Pazzi."

Hannibal and Clarice were tucked up against each other, the covers drawn high to ward the chill from outside. A full moon provided beautiful illumination. Hannibal particularly found Clarice's mouth, and it's many intricacies fascinating in the moonlight. He leaned towards her, and kissed her tenderly.

When they had broken away, Clarice said: "Remorse isn't something you feel much. Is it?"

Hannibal shook his head: "No. It isn't. And when we delivered Agent Mapp's comatose body to that local sheriff, then knocked _him_ out. We managed to escape Alaska before they regained consciousness, or were discovered…which was what I was, frankly, expecting… but it almost descended into farce."

"Look on the bright side," said Clarice, "we're safe, and I enjoyed out stop-overs in Mexico and London. Despite the brief amount of time we spent there."

"Yes," said Hannibal, "we'll have to replenish our fake passports from those lockers. We can never use them again."

Clarice nodded wearily: "But we're safe. And together. Hannibal Lecter, words can never express what I feel for you. With all my heart, I am yours. And while I still think the fire was a bad idea, I have never been this happy, this content, this _peaceful_. I want that to never end."

"And it never shall," said Hannibal Lecter, "it never shall."

--

EPILOGUE: In Case of Rapture

So, in conclusion, Ardelia is safe, and resting. Her head still aches, and the doctor's want to keep her overnight for observation, but she will recover fully. She grieves Clarice as one now dead. Dead to her world.

But she is healing.

Hannibal and Clarice, continue their life in Rouen. Eventually they tire of the city (but not each other), and they move. They are never bothered again.

And Clarice is becoming quite a gifted fencer.

Spare a thought, however for Marie, wife to Nathan. Her intentions were at least pure, in her desire for retribution, though her methods were, dare we say, deeply flawed. She has been murdered, like her husband, and because she has no family left, and drove all her friends away after Nathan's death, she is buried, with no mourners to weep at her passing.

They found her body, after Ardelia told them where to look, and it was perfectly preserved in the ice. Or it would have been.

Hannibal Lecter, in anger at Agent Mapp's treatment, in an act of pettiness, set the deceased body alight.

So it is here, in this deserted field, that Marie's life has ended.

In flames, and in snow.

**fini**

**Note:** Well, I must admit I had tremendous fun writing that. It was nice, for a change, to do something a little simpler, and as I wrote before Chapter One, I've always wanted to try a romantic fiction. Admittedly, there wasn't much romance, but it was still there. I now find myself at a bit of an odd situation, I have only one chapter of Her Burning Heart before I've finished ALL of my Hannibal fan fictions. So I guess I'd better start coming up with some new ones! I would like to thank: doctor katy, Penelope S. Cartwright, Kurby14, mangekyou kakashi, Nanci, Katherine, Annibal (get well soon!), Lecter's Girl, Little Lecter, Clarice's Lamb and Nocturne, for all of your kind reviews and thoughts - they have been deeply appreciated. Finally, I hope you enjoyed this conclusion, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **Hannibal is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the story, plus original characters to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page (that includes links) without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


End file.
